Scary Women Bonding Time
by MissVanillacide
Summary: In which some of the scariest women meet.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail**

Minerva walked into her house, what she wasn't expecting was to see Kagura, Erza, Mirajane and Lucy in her house.

"I mean this in the nicest way but what're you all doing here?" Minerva said questioningly.

"We really have no idea, we just woke up here" Mirajane said with a wide smile on her face.

"And none of you thought of leaving…?" Minerva asked kind of creeped out.

Mira stopped drinking her tea.

Kagura and Erza stopped talking.

Lucy looked up from her magazine and they all made eye contact with each other.

Mummers of "no's" and "not reallys" were echoes through her home.

Minerva face palmed and felt slightly embarrassed at how messy her home was.

Mirajane suddenly smiled creepily and said "So.. since we're all here, wanna play truth or dare?".

The fairy tail members began to pale.

Kagura however, looked up proudly and said "I have nothing to hide" quite triumphantly.

Erza however took this as a challenge to her pride "Well so do I" she said while looking at Kagura smugly.

Lucy brought one finger up and squeaked "I, however, have a lot of things to hide".

Everyone looked to Lucy.

"LIKE A SECRET BOYFRIEND" Mira squealed.

"How dare you keep secrets from your Onee-chan" Erza said while having anime tears.

"NO LUCY'S MY IMOUTO-CHAN" Kagura said with a blush on her cheeks.

This began a tug of war with Lucy in the middle.

Minerva began to get mad.

"Now what are you doing here?" She said threateningly.

Everyone stopped and pointed at a box.

"We found ourselves inside of a box and climbed out, there's a highly offensive note on it by the way" Mirajane said with a smile.

They all walked over to the box and the note was unsealed.

'Dear Minerva,

Please take care of the scariest women in our lives, You out of all of them seem to be the most stable. You are also scary so I shall not approach you.

Your secret santa'

"BUT IT'S AUGUST" Minerva yelled.

"The author's messed up okay" Lucy said nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry what?" Minerva asked confused.

"What? I didn't say anything" Lucy said and everyone brushed it off.

"So Let's play truth or dare" Mira said with stars in her eyes.

"NO" Erza and Lucy yelled.

"I SAID WE'RE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE" Mirajane sweetly in her satan soul.

"Hai" Erza and Lucy saluted while Kagura and Minerva blanched.

Mira clasped her hands together "Yay!" she said.

Then Mira grabbed two bowls from behind her back "We're playing Mira's truth or dare".

"There are slips of paper from each bowl. The blue bowl are truths and the red bowl are dares" Mira explained with stars in her eyes.

"We have to spin the bottle and whoever the end of the bottle lands on will have to choose from truth or dare"

Minerva moved towards the girls and they all sat on her living room floor.

Mira span the bottle.

It landed on Erza.

"Erza truth or dare" Mirajane asked pleased with herself.

"Dare" Erza said smugly while looking at Kagura who crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks childishly.

Erza moved her hand towards the dare bowl and picked a slip of paper. "I dare you to choose truth" Erza said out loud.

Erza glared at Mirajane, who smiled innocently. "Mirajane, this game does not make any sense. The slips of paper should be more challenging, like fighting a boar." Erza said.

Mira sniffled, "You don't like my game?" Mirajane asked while crying.

"No I do not" Erza deadpanned.

Mira stopped crying and then picked up her lacrima. "I'M GONNA CALL JELL-" Mira screamed teasingly.

"I SHALL PLAY THE GAME" Erza screamed cutting her off.

"Hmph that's what I thought" Mira said smugly under her breath.

Erza willed her hand towards the truth bowl. "You chose truth, tell everyone your crush" Erza read the neat cursive writing.

Her face became even more scarlet than her hair that she began smoking.

"I don't like anyone" Erza said while crossing her arms.

The bottle began to release dark clouds "You shall tell the truth, or i'll say it for you in front of his face" a deep voice said.

"I forgot to mention that if it's not a truth then smoke will puff out and threaten you" Mira smiled.

Kagura shivered while Minerva blanched.

'They're crazy people' Minerva and Kagura thought.

"I l-l-l-l-like J-j-j-j-j-j-jellal" Erza stuttered. Kagura's face morphed into fury, then into confusion and then into a questioning state.

"Why do you like Jellal?" Kagura said calmly while her hands shook.

"Wait isn't Jellal a wanted fugitive?" Minerva said confused.

"Wait why do you like Jellal? All I know is that you were childhood friends" Lucy said with a finger on her chin.

Erza looked to Mirajane then passed out.

"The reason why Erza likes Jellal is because:

Erza and Jellal were childhood friends

He named her last name 'Scarlet'

They were sold as slaves in the tower of heaven

Jellal lost his memory and only remembered her name" Mirajane gushed with hearts in her eyes.

She looked at her bowl and said "YOU KNOW WHAT!" Mira yelled.

She flipped over her bowls and then looked at all of them "WHO DO YOU ALL LIKE?" Mirajane yelled.

"Natsu" Lucy deadpanned, she knew there was no way out of this.

"R-rogue" Minerva stuttered.

Kagura glared and said confidently "I happen to like Rogue too".

"Chotto-" Lucy started but Mira covered her mouth.

"They're fighting for their love, don't disturb them," Mira said with hearts in her eyes.

"You take Sting" they said in unison and glared even harder.

"NO" They yelled at each other in unison.

Then they launched themselves at each other.

The door kicked open "LADIES, LADIES NO NEED TO FIGHT OVER ME" Sting said with his hands up in defence.

"WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU" They yelled and punched him so hard that he flew into a corner.

"I AM WOUNDED" Sting yelled dramatically.

**Yes everyone is very OOC but I love this, I broke the fourth wall like once I think. Anywho I was going to make the author come in and swoop Sting because Sting's my husbando but nahhh I don't really wanna break the fourth wall that much.**


End file.
